The Woes of Apollo
by GmanKings
Summary: The god of the sun never had it easy, his job constantly demanding his attention leaving him little time for himself and even before that he'd been plagued by his vision of the future good and bad. His sister is distant at best, his power crazed and paranoid father and worse his own children see him as a negligent bum who is to be feared and indulged to avoid smiting.
1. Solstice

**Solstice**

When they had first materialised in the throne room, in beam of golden light, of the gods Apollo was shaken. His father terrified him and upon hearing his name in Athens he felt dread rush through his body. He'd heard his father during the battle, 'someone needs to take the blame' he'd said to Jason and at that point it was pretty clear this someone was going to be the Lord of Music. Typical really, his father hated him. He sobbed pathetically at the thought of his father's wrath.

Apollo shouldn't have left Delos. That thought had crossed his mind on many occasions already. He shouldn't have let his sister manipulate him into joining the battle against the giants. However, when it came to Artemis Apollo was admittedly weak. He always let her get her way. The wisest course would have been to stay hidden on his island for a few thousand years and waited out his father's temper, but alas here he was. He was merely a spectacle to the gods awaiting divine punishment by the hand of his King.

All of his siblings had gotten with far worse crimes in the past, less than a decade had passed since Ares had also been manipulated into allowing the Castellan boy to steal the master bolt and also the helm of darkness in order to cause a war between the gods. This was forgetting his step mother who had also schemed and manipulated the mortal heroes, despite strict orders not to do so, and yet here Apollo was awaiting trail alone.

When it came to Apollo his father was unreasonable, and unforgiving. He'd stripped him of his divinity twice already and forced him to serve a mortal king in order to learn humility, he'd murdered and harmed so many of his family and loved ones with no regard to what Apollo felt and now he accused him of abusing his power and neglecting his responsibilities. As if the all mighty Zeus knew anything of responsibility, as if his father knew anything about him or his power.

Calling Zeus father was an honour he did not deserve for not only was the king of the gods a terrible father, what was worse is that he forced all Olympians to be terrible parents. This didn't stop Apollo from trying though. He was never as bold as Poseidon, Athena and countless more of the others. Apollo kept his distance, he would whisper to them whilst they slept. He would visit them whilst they dreamt but he would rarely see them. Sometimes it seemed as though Apollo was the only one to follow the 'Ancient laws,' he rarely had time to do otherwise and yet always it was he who would be punished for interfering too much or growing too attached.

When it came to Zeus it was difficult for Apollo not to get irritated. The lord of the heavens had no doubt caused enough misery through Apollo's immortal life to cause a great deal of animosity between the pair. This wasn't to say Apollo was blameless, but the God of the Sun had always been subtle about his aversion to his father. Apollo was nowhere near as powerful as the king of the heavens and would be unable to hold his own against him like his uncles, and so Apollo to be more creative than confrontational.

The lord of music would take his smug satisfaction where he could, he would vote against his father on anything that would suit his interests, he'd test his father's champions harshly and cruelly. Finding anything he could to get under his father's skin. The problems in their relationship were not one sided, Apollo made sure to that, but continuing their petty squabbling had led to this. For Apollo this was seen as unjust.

The fates still circled him chanting with ancient tongues in a language older than the gods themselves. Yet Apollo found comfort in their presence. They determined the future, they shaped destiny. As a god Apollo had little to fear from Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos. They were colleagues of a sort. They spun the fates of men and gods with their thread. As the god foresight and prophecy he had no control over fate, he merely saw how the future would unfold. That is where his Oracle came in, for Apollo could never speak of the future unless through his oracle.

It was then that the other gods began to materialise in their thrones around were he stood, the fates gave him one final pity filled look before disappearing. Now he faced the Olympians, burning brightly in their true immortal forms around the miniature lanky blonde teenager with bronze skin, and an athletic build for Apollo did not join his brethren in his true form.

The room was tense. He could smell ozone as his father crackled with power, he could taste ash in his mouth and could feel his skin burning slightly beneath the power of his father. Apollo was begrudged to admit that none of the others quite matched his father in brilliance, even Poseidon and Hades were no comparison to the wonder the king of the gods. It took all his will not to cower away from his father, the time for cowering away had long since passed.

"Father," He greeted, voice small but curt. Apollo couldn't quite muster the warmth he was usually known for. He was afraid, and rightly so.

"Apollo, you are guilty of allowing the great prophecy to be spoken by your oracle, setting into motion the next disaster of the age. Allowing the Earth Mother to raise from her slumber to destroy both men and god alike with the help of most vile of spawn the Gigantes, who by her efforts had escaped from Tartarus! What is worse, you are guilty of hubris. By encouraging your descendent Octavian to take control of the twelfth legion and lead a crusade against the Greek Demigods you caused our minds to fracture as our children became hell bent on destroying one another! Your actions have almost led us to our doom!" His father boomed, voice crackling with energy and roar power.

"Father you know that this is not entirely his fault, our enemies have influenced us in the past and will surely do so again. I believe we can assume that by some power Gaia had managed manipulated him. I admit myself that he is capable of great pride but never before has he even conspired to commit such treason. Blaming Apollo for an inevitable war is fruitless," His twin Artemis argued earning a murmur of agreement from the others. She had always been favoured by Zeus, if anyone could reason with him it would be her but it seemed as though their father was beyond reason.

"Silence daughter! He will not escape justice! He will be made an example of, so this treachery will never be repeated!" roared Zeus as thunder boomed in the distance, he always had a spark for the dramatics.

Artemis recoiled, the others gasped, as they too had assumed that Artemis would placate his wrath. Whilst attention was focused on her, Apollo did something quite unusual, he laughed. A haunting and unnatural laughter that made even the gods unnerve at its mere sound, it echoed throughout the chamber not seeming to be emanated in anyway by Apollos mouth. They had all heard Apollo laugh before. Usually his laughter was warm and good-natured.

For many this would be suicide, no for all this would be suicide but Apollo didn't care anymore. If his father had his way, he was as good as dead anyway. Zeus had been as surprised as the others when he had first heard his son laughing. Worse even, laughing at him, but soon his anger returned.

"You worthless -" Zeus began and the thunder seemed much closer now as the lord of thunders rage increased. Only then did he notice that Apollo had begun to change.

Bronzed skin was burnt away in golden flames and blinding light, blue eyes began taking an unearthly green glow as the mercury from his tears evaporated off his cheeks in a cloud of silver as the god of the sun took his true immortal form, his consciousness and power drawn in to a single point. His form was much like his fathers, brighter than the others and much more brilliant and spectacular. If a mortal were to look upon him, before perishing, they would see a maelstrom of fire and light.

For the other gods this was natural, almost second nature to them, shedding their human forms whilst on Olympus but this was not the case for Apollo, at least not anymore. He was forced to wear his human form. His conscious was always spread too thinly, his responsibilities as the god of the sun required his constant attention, even whilst he sat on his throne.

No god had seen him in his immortal form since the days of Helios and Selene, too the others it seemed to increase in brilliance. At that moment he cared not for the affairs of men. His chariot was left unmanned and could turn the world into dust and ash for all he cared. His plagues could slaughter millions and men could lose themselves as society collapsed around them. Music, art and poetry would mean nothing, hope would be lost and he still could not find it within himself to care.

"Spare me your crap father, we have heard it all before," Apollo said much to the shock of the council and more importantly his father. His voiced lacked all of it usual calm, good nature and humour. It was steely, cold and uncaring and far too serious. He could feel the horror in his twins mind as she wondered what the hell had happened to her brother. At the moment she was not the top of his priorities. His rage had reached its limit, seeing his father silencing Artemis was the last he could bare. Now it was time for his father to learn that Apollo would not be some scape goat. The room was still.

"You have no understanding of my visions, father. You have no understanding of my prophecies, so do not pretend to. Those lies you told in Athens... You have convinced yourself that they were true, I assure you they are not."

"And you truly believe that I wanted this war? That I wanted the earth mother to rise? I am not insane. The odds were against us and even I could not see victory and whether I allowed my oracle to speak my prophecies or not the Gaia was going to wake."

And suddenly the pieces fell into place in his mind. Everything was becoming clear to him. Sometimes being the god of wisdom had its benefits.

"I see now father… It took decades for the last great prophecy to be fulfilled, this one a mere year. That was no coincidence. We all know that universe follows patterns that we immortals like to repeat ourselves. You should know better than I in fact…"

"Gaia also knew of this. Gaia had been asleep longer than anyone of us has been alive. She was going to wake, her time was near. She has been planning this war for millennia, and thus she stayed one step ahead of us the whole time."

"She has probably been influencing events from the start of the second Titanomachy, perhaps longer even. Kronos had been in his cage for millennia and decided to escape then as opposed to any other time? I think not."

"If we were to use your logic, the war would have been much earlier. My oracle had spoken that prophecy a long time ago, the roman even had it write down in their books. The second war was Gaia's work. She knew that we would be weakened after the war with the Titans, it was the perfect opportunity for a second coup."

"And as my elder sister has already said, I was clearly influenced to some degree as my brother Ares had been by Kronos."

"I hate you father and my pride is great, I admit that, but my the love I have for this family is too great for me to see it destroyed to simply get one over on you or to merely boost my own ego. If you think that… well that is your problem."

"Remember though father, you are the god of justice, and when Ares was under the influence of Kronos you did nothing to punish him but would offer me all types of punishment. Where is the justice in that?"

This earned him a mumble of agreement from the other gods, Ares himself being the most vocal. The others were still staring in a mix of shock, awe and utter horror but it was still Zeus reaction Apollo followed above the others and the lord of the heavens looked shocked, horrified even, that Apollo had dared speak out against him in front of the council. Apollo found a small amount of satisfaction in this but he would not embarrass his king further, not in front of the others. The others seemed to be as horrified as Zeus, especially those he would consider himself close to. He Apollo had used simple and cold logic, something he wasn't well known for but he was the god of knowledge.

"Leave, all of you. I would have words with my father. Alone," none protested. They were all in daze still, whether that was from the battle or Apollo's condemnation of their king, Apollo didn't know and nor did he care. Soon, the pair of them were left alone as the others went to either gossip about the events of the council or rest from the exhaustion of the battle.

"No one has ever spoken to me like that. Not Hera, not even Poseidon or Hades would dare speak to me as you have," His father spoke in mere whisper after a long stretch of deafening silence.

"You have brought me great shame, embarrassed me in front of the entire council. You have made your punishment much worse boy," His father spoke, reverting back to his human form, appearing frailer than usual. Apollo did the same. His father's voice was no long filled with rage, there was a colder sense of malice though, one all the more evident than even anger.

"You will not punish me father and if you do. I will make you regret it… no I will make the world regret it," Apollo replied, tone light but the threat was clear.

"The last of my prophecies have been spoken, at least for now, and until you beg me there will be no more. The heroes will suffer for it, we will all suffer, there is no doubting that but when the next crisis comes you will be blind to it. Perhaps then you will see sense." Apollo explained as he began to turn towards the exit, a bronze sword appeared in his hand.

"Enough –" his father began before being interrupted.

"Yes father, enough. Now my lord if you will excuse me, I have a dragon to slay," Apollo interrupted.

For once Zeus didn't reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

Hey guys,

It's been a while since I've published anything. I have had a severe case of writers block. I am planning on writing a series of one shots based on Apollo, he is by far my favourite god. I have a feeling that Riordan has planned something awful for poor Apollo so I thought I'd write my own version of events.

I have read through this but I am not the best writer so please excuse any spelling, grammar mistakes and parts which don't make senses. If you guy point things out for me, I can make corrections.

So what did you think?

(this is a new version as of 22/10/2014 and has seen quite a bit of editing)


	2. Numb

**Numb**

Apollo loved his sister, a well known fact for mortal and immortal alike. For a time they had been inseparable but that was soon over, for they were gods and gods don't remain young for long. The god of music soon learnt that his elder sister was unlike any other woman both divine and mortal (until he met her hunters at least) and in a time where men dominated that was admirable. Her skill with the bow was legendary, beyond equal, even he the god of archery would admit this despite how it hurt his ego. He loved her and respected her as any younger brother would, but his feelings weren't returned.

He'd no doubt that Artemis loved him (in her own way) but that didn't mean she liked him. He was sum of everything she and her hunters tried to escape, what they despised of men. At first there was little strain in their relationship. Apollo would respectfully stay away from his sisters immortal hand maidens and they still managed to find time for soone another. However, soon he found that the only time he saw his sister was at the solstices on Olympus. He would try talking with her, asking her about her adventures and hunts with a keen interest but she would rebuff his gestures of friendship and brotherly affection. She would tell him that she was busy, that he should go annoy someone else. She had hurt him in a way that was not as easily mended as a cut or a broken limb. What was was the pain, a pain that felt raw for centuries.

At first he was enraged, refusing to converse with her or even look her in the eye. His mood would deteriorate when her name was mentioned but this did not bother the fiercely independent Artemis. She barely seemed to notice at all. So he took a different approach.

For a time, in the early days, he was merely minor son of Zeus. No one paid him much heed. He was the god of music. No one took him seriously. That soon changed. From his anger formed a new power deadly and frightening. Plague, it swept the land like a tidal wave. The death toll was stagering. The early humans soon learnt to fear Apollo and fear him they did. Even the gods began to fear what he was capable of. The lord of music was quite content letting the humans die at first, but soon their prayer became desprate and he took pity on them. His plague came to hault, but still the infected lingered clinging to life.

He remembered a peasent girl who came to his temple above those of any other gods and begged for her brothers life to be spared, offering herself instead. Apollo was moved by her action, touched deeply by the love she felt for her kin. If only his sister felt the same way. He vowed to save those he could from the plague and soon the knowledge of medicine was passed down to his priests. People soon forgot that Apollo had caused the plagued but from then on, until his son was born all would pray at his temple for good health. If only they knew that was his attempt to seek attention from his sister, they may be less understanding. Artemis didn't realise this either but she was angry and saddened by his actions, and soon she sort him out.

As they stood side by side, looking down upon the men and woman of ancient Greece as they mourned over the death of family and friends, both twins were in silence, neither quite knowing what to say to the other. They were confused, hurt. Mourning the deaths of those had perished and rejoyiced by those who has survived but it didn't last. Apollo above all other was gladdened to see men survive his wrath. Yet gods weren't known for their patience. Turning to face her twin with accusing eyes, Artemis broke the spell of silence.

"Why did you do this Apollo? What had these mortals done to incur you wrath?" she asked confusion evident in her voice and for the first time Apollo asked himself the same question. Why should they be punished for the actions of others, it was unfair and unjust. He felt more monsterous than any number of the horde of tarterus. He didn't know how to answer her, justify his actions. So after another long stretch of silence he admitted.

"I don't know."

Her eyes grew sullen and sad, she placed a petite hand on his shoulder. He found little comfort in the gesture.

"Whatever is going on with you right now brother I am here for you. You know that right?" Even he the god of truth could not preseve any deception in her voice but that didn't reassure him. Centuries had passed and she had never been there for him, nor even simply asked him if he were okay. He had been the one to change his plans, go out of his way to appease her and most of the time she didn't want to see him anyway. For Artemis her time was dedicated to her hunters and her hunt, the forest and mountains, basically everything which wasn't him. So he didn't answer, for he couldn't lie.

For a while she kept her word, she was there for him whenever he needed her. He felt joy again in the knowledge of her love and they were both content, thing had returned to how they should have been. That was when Orion came along.

The giant and his sister spent much of their time together. They were fast friends, Apollo hated it. His sister consorting with the enemy, an enemy born purely of the purpose of slaying them and deposing all Olympians. Artemis claimed he was not like the others, for a time she may have been right, but circumstances soon changed. Orion had begun to love Artemis. That was the final straw.

There love was entirely one sided, Orion didn't understand Artemis or her need for independence. Her rejection shocked him. He went into a rage, threatening her, her hunters and all mortals and immorals who stood between them. So Apollo enchantment him with a particularly cruel curse. He would hunt beasts with an unquenchable blood lust. He would would not stop until he either faded from exhuastion or until all beasts had perished at his hand. His mother Gaia soon put him out of his misery. Apollo would admit that he took a great amount of sadistic pleasure from Orions suffering.

The twins didn't speak much after the ordeal with Orion. Not for the next few decades at least. There was always tension when they were together. None of the other gods ever saw fit to bring it to their attention, a smart move on their part. Artemis blamed Apollo for Orion's fate, where some truth lay (his death may br the cause of Apollos schemes, but it wasn't his fault that Orion loved her). What was worse was that she believed in the ridiculous notion that she could save Orion from his destiny.

Apollo was the first to point out to her that as an immortal Orion's fate, much like their own, was unlikely to change. They were fickle beings, as unmoldable as diamond, and without mortal intervention they would never change. She didn't share his beliefs.

Eventually she would forgive him, but ultimately their relationship would never be the same. They'd drifted apart along time but only now did Apollo feel this most strongly. That pain hurt worse than any punishment or toture inflicted by Zeus, any labour he had undertaken and worse even than his mothers death. He thought his suffering would not end, not until his sister and he were as they should be. Yet they could never be the same, the rift between them was all too great.

A knawing hole was left lingering on his soul and spirit. An emptiness, a void, that he couldn't heal, what nothing could heal. He loved her, deep down he knew that, but to protect himself from the anguish of her rejection he felt nothing, nothing but numb.

As time wore on and his followers converted and the Helenetic faith fell to ruin, few of the faithful remained, Apollo grew more detached from human emotion. His duties were increased massively as he annexed the sun into his sphere of influence when the titan Helios faded. His power had increased but he felt less and less 'human' (which he found strange because he had never felt human in the first place). He didn't even feel numb anymore, he felt nothing. That should have upset him, but it didn't.

The lord of music watched his sister from afar but never aproached her, he'd all but forgotten how to talk to her. Then his sister had called upon him, and like the dotting brother he was he answered her call thoughtlessly. She planned to hunt a manticore (typical) she asked him to take her hunters and a group if four demigods back to camp. He recognised them instantly. All of them had a role to play in the coming war, even the girl Bianca who was soon to perish.

His mind was flooded with visions. He saw his sister hunting and being taken, he had almost told her to go to Olympus. To stay safe, he had almost broke down right there in front of her hunters and the demigods begging her to see sense, that she was being led into a trap. Her vote would be vital if they were to counter the enemy but he knew all too well the consequences of speaking of the future, he himself dealt out punishment for such insolence.

Apollo realised something then. That no matter how hard he tried he could never stop caring for her and that if just a small part of her felt the same way then that would have to be enough. He did as she requested, taking her hunters and the heroes to the camp. Her hunter objected profusely but neither god paid them any head.

Apollo hadn't planned on helping the quest, but he couldn't stay away. He had to help Artemis, no matter the consequences and so he did.

* * *

><p>The summit had concluded, the council having dissipated to begin to celebrate the height of winter. Artemis had been rescued from the clutches of Atlas and the council had been restored. The twin gods stayed however, glancing uneasily at one another. Neither spoke, neither moved. Both waited for the other to make the first move. Seconds became, minutes and minutes hours and neither moved, they were stubborn when they wanted to be. Too stubborn some would say but eventually the sun god broke.<p>

"Artemis…" he crocked, falling to his knees at the foot of her throne. His voice broken and raw, tears of quicksilver rolled down his cheeks. He buried his handsome face in his hands before speaking again. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have left you to hunt the beast alone, it is so clear now..."

"You couldn't have known brother. Don't threat, I am fine now… physically at least. Zoe… my loyal champion has passed on to Hades, may she find peace," she replied, upset obvious in her voice. Apollo nodded in agreement, Zoe Nightshade deserved peace.

"You're wrong though sister… I did know, I knew as soon as I arrived that day. It was like the haze had lifted, and suddenly I could see clearly what my visions meant. I knew that the girl, Bianca, would perish, I knew that the Jackson boy would follow your hunters to save the Athena's daughter."

"I have broken so many of Zeus's laws… I am afraid…" he admitted in a small voice. His amnesty with their father was well known. Their king would often seek to punish his son for all number of ridiculous claims, most of which were disproven, but if he were to find out that any of the gods had interfered with a mortal quest he would seek fast retribution.

What happened next came as a surprise to even the god of prophecy, Artemis hugged him. For a moment he was too shocked to move but soon he returned the gesture. He felt a weight be lifted from his shoulders and the dull ache of his heart seemed to lessen. For that moment the god of the sun was content.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

Hey guys,

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think? Sorry for the delay, I planned to have this out sooner but I have been busy with uni work. I have found your support really encouraging, thanks for all the positive feedback.

Again I must warn you that I have read through this but I may have missed some spelling, grammatical or just general mistakes. If you point them out I can get rid of them.

GmanKings

Hmm... fanfiction keeps cutting out my first paragraph, it is becoming annoying


End file.
